The Story That Had No Point Whatsoever
by lalalalalalalax
Summary: The Remus/Sirius story that had no point whatsoever and was unmercifully based off of an equally pointless dream. *Warning*: It's fluffy. And pointless, if you couldn't tell.


Sirius tugged at Remus' hand, practically skipping his way towards Hogsmeade. Remus rolled his eyes and tightened the scarf around his neck with his free hand. He quickened his pace slightly and squeezed Sirius' hand, trying to make him slow down. Sirius simply turned around, flashed a grin at Remus, and started sprinting towards the village. Remus let out a chilly breath that was visible in front of his face, unwillingly being dragged by Sirius.

Finally the two boys reached the gates of Hogsmeade, both equally out of breath and red in the face. Remus pulled his hand away from Sirius' and placed both of them on his knees, keeling over slightly. Sirius flipped his hair out of his face and smirked at the shorter boy, clapping his hand on his back. Remus figured that Sirius' slapping wasn't helping his breath situation much.

"Come on, Remus," Sirius panted lightly, "it was only a short jog."

Remus glared at the shaggy-haired boy. "Sorry, last time I checked, a two kilometers doesn't seem like much of a 'short jog.'"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' back. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I forgot you were the weak one in the relationship." He placed a wet kiss directly on Remus' ear. Remus squirmed out of Sirius' grip, frantically wiping his ear clean of slobber.

"How charming," Remus mumbled under his breath. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand again, making his way down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. "You know, you are quite in touch with your inner canine."

Sirius responded by nuzzling his nose underneath Remus' scarf.

For a while, the couple roamed aimlessly around Hogsmeade, occasionally going into a store but never coming out with a new gift. They often spent their time together like this, wandering aimlessly, talking about nothing of importance. It wasn't like it was awkward or dull between them, because it never was. They were just so comfortable with each other that they could do nothing and still have the time of their lives.

Eventually, Sirius' stomach emitted a large growl (to which Remus again pointed out how dog-like his boyfriend really was). They made their way into The Three Broomsticks, more than happy to welcome the warmth that automatically enveloped them when they walked in. The ordered their butterbeers and made their way to a small booth against the wall, sitting across from each other.

After quite a few butterbeers between the two: "Moony, I'm serious."

"Yes, I know you're Sirius, Sirius."

"No, no, no, not that Sirius. I'm...what's an adjective for serious?"

"Annoying, arrogant, egotistical-"

"You're _hilarious_."

"I know. I think you're rubbing off on me."

"I will take that was a compliment, despite you're adorable yet disapproving nose crinkling."

"I'd like to believe my nose crinkling is all parts disapproving and no parts adorable, thank you very - mmph."

"Lupin, Black, please keep your gross snogging in the Gryffindork common room," a new, nasally voice sneered.

Sirius pulled away from Remus and sat himself back in his seat, glaring at the approaching figure. "Snivellus, don't you have anything better to do than sit around and watch us snog while you whimper pathetically because you have nobody who loves you and no desire for life?"

Remus shot up an eyebrow and took a sip of his third butterbeer,giving Sirius a look that clearly said _over-kill._

Snape was apparently thinking the same thing. "Black, don't you have anything better to do than write out terribly long insults for me?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Yes, and you quite rudely interrupted it. Why did you insist to interrupt us? Do enlighten me."

"Well, if you do remember," Snape drawled lazily, "Lupin here is my Potions partner, unfortunately" - Sirius' glare narrowed more - "and I just wanted to make sure that he finished his part of the project before he went off and lifted shirts for fun."

Remus glared matched Sirius'. _If looks could kill..._

Apparently, Sirius decided that an angry stare wouldn't be enough.

He jumped to his feet quickly, almost knocking over his butterbeer in the process. He grabbed the front of Snape's robes, bringing the smaller boy close to his face.

"Listen to me," Sirius all but growled out, "you can make fun of me all you want. Call me a slime, a blood traitor, a fairy, poofter, whatever. I don't care. But the second, the_ second_ you make fun of Remus, I will not be happy."

Snape had the audacity to smirk. "Thanks for giving me a new list of insults. Hadn't thought of those, actually."

Sirius' anger boiled in his chest, just waiting for an eruption. He drew his arm back as if to punch Snape, but was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Sirius," Remus uttered quietly, "he's not worth it, honestly. Let him go."

Sirius hesitated, because he knew that it would feel_ so bloody good_ if he just beat the living daylights out of Snape. However, he wasn't about to go against Remus' wishes. He shoved Snape away from him, putting all of the resentment he couldn't show with his fist into the shove.

Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder, urging him to sit back down. Sirius did so, but quite reluctantly. Remus' gaze shifted over to Snape, who was smirking victoriously, obviously thinking he had won this round. Remus, in his own fit of rage, grabbed Sirius' chin and pressed their lips together. He heard quite a disgruntled sound from the Slytherin as Sirius cupped Remus face with both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs against Remus' cheekbones. Not until they heard retreating footsteps was when they finally pulled away.

"Moony, are you upset?" Sirius asked solemnly, still keeping his hands on Remus' face and his own face quite close.

"No," Remus sniffled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because your eyes are getting all watery, you enormous girl," Sirius teased, smiling at Remus slightly.

Remus sniffled again. "No I'm not." He removed his hands from Sirius' face and tried to wipe whatever tears may have formed.

"Yes you are," Sirius whispered. "Did Snape actually get to you this time?"

Remus shook his head, which was quite difficult since Sirius'' hands were still resting on his face. "No, no. Just...when you defended me, it was just nice of you...and stuff...I'm a girl, aren't I?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes," he replied simply, attaching his lips to Remus' again. "I still love you, though," he mumbled against the other boy's lips.

"Who's the girl now?"


End file.
